


Family Movie Night

by Fanfiction127



Series: The Story of M [3]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Dick jason and tim are good brothers, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Marinette is trying, Marinette just wants a team, Marinette likes coffee, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, So does tim, Team Bonding, they bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Just a quick family movie night drabble to add to the series.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Story of M [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773883
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Family Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just know, most of these are not in order and just happen at random times.

Marinette re-adjusted her earbuds, a steady beat of violin coursing through her ears, and reached towards her cup. She had a large number of blankets settled onto her lap and a computer on top of those. The thick liquid slid down her throat, causing her to sigh. It had been a long day for Marinette, with the early morning Akuma battle, Damien demanding she spar with him almost directly after that, and then MDC needing to calm a PR storm that had come up. 'At least Tim was dealing with something similar' She mused, somewhat glad someone was suffering with her.

His hair was up in a messy bun, similar to hers, and he was mostly a mess (at least she was drinking hot chocolate and not coffee). The first couple of buttons had been unbuttoned and the silk had bunched up and would most likely need to do be steamed later. Tim was hunched over his laptop, having been at this nowhere near as long as Marinette had been. However, she could tell he was just as done as she was. 

Marinette looked back down at her laptop, a row of emails stacked onto each other and more coming in. 

Marinette sat back, sinking into the soft couch, it was too late to be doing any of this. Maybe if she was lucky the hot chocolate would turn out to be poison. No? darn. "fuck me," She whispered, not thinking Tim would actually listen, or that anyone else was in the room. 

"Same" 

"You ok?" 'lol no,' She chuckled. Marinette looked up to see Jason looking down at her, however, his body said he was looking more at the computer than her. "it's been a long day," was all she said, going back to looking at the screen. 

"Paris?" 

"Paris" They both answered. It was always Paris now wasn't it? 

Since moving in with the family most of the bats had begun investigating Paris, which also meant opening a WE European branch to avoid suspicion. Tim was named the CEO of the branch while Damian would play as a sort of Co-CEO(?) for the branch and Marinette would play the assistant all while they each operated in their own way. However when Tim and Marinette were in Gotham in began to get difficult operating such things from another continent. And that was leaving out both of their OTHER day jobs, as well as their nightly activities. 

Jason let out a sound of acknowledgment. "How about a break, there's some...business I need to deal with if you two want to join." 

Tim seemed to look up at that point, dark bags under his eyes. "I really don't have time for this Jason." Was all he said before going back to his computer. Marinette could have sworn she had fixed his schedule to fit in more sleep, but she supposed she had only made his European schedule, not the Gotham one. She'd have to talk to Alfred later. "You know I'd love to Jay-Jay but I need to get this done." 

Jason looked at her again but she looked back at her screen, a few new tabs loaded in and her calendar in her hand, new dates, and notes scrunched together. "Alright, have fun loser club." _'Guess its time to have a talk with Dicky'_ he silently mused, phone already in hand. 

[----------#----------}

Marinette looked back at Tim, his pleading eyes trained to hers as they got dragged around the manor. To where? They didn't know. Although from what Marinette could remember it looked like they were headed to the lounge? Or was it the theater? The rooms were opposite each other and all the halls had looked the same, as to why Marinette had originally opted to stay in her room or take the same route every day, even if inconvenient. 

"Jason we already told you were busy," Tim complained, hand held tightly by Jason as he tugged him through the manor. 

"Honestly, Damian what's going on?" Marinette asked, sleep overthrowing most of her senses. "Shoosh, both of you!" Jason chastised. He quickly ran in front of the three, letting go of Tim's hand to pushing one of the doors open. Inside was a dark grey room, movie posters aligned one of the walls and large curtains covered the windows. On the farthest back walls was a white sheet, lined by a black trim. And in the center of the room was a rather large couch. (sorry I got lazy but [[here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/500955158554027619/?nic_v1=1aczjUdFjmpgOOAUEBSxaTu9tydfBEAZuu9taUoFdEb516znVVtKkxh5OoUXzEgDeN)] is where I got the inspo for the room.) "Why-"

"Mari! Tim! Come on, family movie night!" Dick sprang up from his pile of blankets on the floor. Next to him was his wife Kori, and their younger daughter Mar'i. Marinette looked back to Tim only to see him get shoved by Jason, who plopped down into the couch and dragged Tim with him. Marinette felt Damian's hand tighter around her wrist as he led her to where Bruce and Selina were sitting, Alfred next to them on his own couch ("family movie nights include you too Alfred!" "Master Dick-" "Nope, let's go!"). Damian dropped her hand as he sat next to his father, allowing or a seat between Selina and Bruce to go to her. On the floor between Alfred and Selina was Duke, his full attention being on Mar'i. 

"Come on family movie night!" Stephanie yelled, her having returned almost a week ago. Cass sat next to her, her eyes trained on Marinette. 

Marinette looked down at Selina, only to get a nod from the older woman. She patted down on the couch, indicating she wanted Marinette to sit there. However, Marinette looked over at Bruce, wanting to know if he was ok with her sitting next to him. And he had.

And maybe it felt like the official 'welcome to the family, you're not leaving' speech without any of the talking.

* * *

Sorry for being pretty inactive! Here's just a quick drabble to make sure you all know I'm alive and that I haven't forgotten about ya'll. I mostly write on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miraculousfanfic127) so check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get out! I've been having a bit of writer's block and have been trying to get back into it by writing on tumbler (I mainly do stuff on there so go check it out!) 
> 
> Anyways, for the next installment, I was thinking of either doing like a Selina and Marinette thing ((mainly because I'm still figuring out what to do for Duke) or doing the meeting between Bruce, Alfred, and Selina towards Marinette.


End file.
